prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:France/@comment-213.113.249.121-20150721135951
I do not think this current information is correct about Free: If you are expecting to return to France, the 19.99 EUR package (only the subscription, not the prepaid bundle) offers the option to suspend the subscription ("Blocage consommation") and reinstate it when you return. This offers the convenience of retaining the phone number, not having to subscribe again, and may be cheaper than prepaid where a 10 EUR fee is charged for every new SIM. On my "My account" page, the information about this option says: *Bloque toute consommation facturée hors forfait. *Les options payantes souscrites restent actives. Activer cette option bloquera tous les appels, SMS et MMS vers les numéros spéciaux payants ainsi que le roaming et les communications payantes vers et à l'international ou les DROM-COM. Prix de l'option : Offerte Google translation: "Blocks any invoiced consumption outside package. Subscribed paid options remain active. Enabling this option will block all calls, SMS and MMS to the cost numbers and roaming and calls to pay and abroad or DROM-COM." My interpretation is that this is just a protection against any costs outside of the package, and all the normal subscription costs (and possibilities) continue as normal. I can't really understand how anyone could interpret it like it is stated on the Wiki page here. Suspension of a contract in France is normally referred to as "suspension" or "conservation". I have read through all material available on my Free contract and their web site, and it does not seem they have this option. It is also important to know that you can not change the type of subscription in the first three months (or is it efter every time you switch?). This is important for example if you visit France for a couple of weeks every year and was thinking about having the 19.99€ contract when you are there and then keeping it in 2€ mode during the rest of the time. Paying the 10€ SIM cost again every year might be the best option then. Also new stuff on Free, and now the positive side: *Le service 4G est activé automatiquement sur le réseau mobile Free. *Ce service nécessite un mobile 4G compatible avec le réseau mobile Free. L'activation de la réduction du débit est déterminée en fonction du mobile présent sur le réseau, soit après 20Go si le terminal est compatible 4G, sinon après 3Go. Prix de l'option : Offerte So with a 4G phone, you have 20GB of data allowance! Also see my report on consumed data: Conso DATA Vous avez consommé 1.65 Gio Hors forfait DATA : 0,00€ Débit réduit au delà de 20 Gio reste 18.35 Gio Yo can verify this information by going to http://mobile.free.fr/ (and click on Le forfait sans engagement en détail for even more details about their contract). Free was clearly my best experience so far with temporary card in France. I go there 1-2 times every year and have tried SFR, Lebara and Orange. The only drawback was that the data network was sometimes experienced as a bit slow (I'm used to our awesome speeds in Sweden).